The present invention relates to a new improved ski boot, particularly of the rearward opening type.
It is conventionally known that a rearwardly opening ski boot essentially comprises:
on the one hand, a shell adapted to receive the foot;
on the other hand, a front spoiler, articulated on the shell;
and finally, means for closing and tightening the assembly on the leg.
In a ski boot, the "forward inclination", also called the "bending angle", designates the angle formed between the vertical plane and the rear part of the boot, namely the inclination of the skier with respect to the vertical. Many solutions have already been proposed for controlling that forward inclination, such as, for example, that described in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,528. These solutions however, are not really adequate to satisfactorily dampen the spring movement of the front spoiler on the shell and to elastically return said spoiler during the leaning forward movement.
In his French Pat. No. 2,557,776, the applicant has described a rearwardly opening ski boot permitting the control of either the forward inclination, or the damping, but not both at the same time, using a damping compressible element which is joined to the shell and to the front spoiler. Although this solution has proved satisfactory at the technical level, it has regretfully been found to be rather complex at the mechanical level, hence expensive (U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,995 also refers).